Heart of a Prince
by Red-Chan
Summary: Cappy three is here to end the FIC!! Okay so here it is...Gohan and Vegeta have there six-month aniversery at 9:30 and the prince has some magic hidden in that spandex of his. 0_0; anyway- Is Gohan unsure of Vegeta's feelings?Why is Goku at Capsule Corp?!
1. Chapter 1: Girl scout cookies

Heart of a Prince.  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything...well not really. OH SO WHAT!!! its not like YOU own it!!I'm just a poor Namekian Sex Slave, stuck in a universal border colony writing Yaoi in hopes that someone, somewhere will find me!!...okay, okay. I'm a 16 year old freak that's in love with DBZ.  
  
Chapter 1: Girl Scout Cookies.  
  
Gohan walked out of the courthouse more stunned then he had ever been in his entire life. He lost everything. Everything. Videl said she would take everything from him and she did, even their daughter, he'd see her every other holiday and that was it. And for what? Not giving up what he was? Not stopping his training when it was needed again? What was he suppose to do? Sit around on Earth while some mysterious force wipes out half the universe? He might not be that useful, but he wasn't a coward. Gohan kicked a can across the parking lot and watch it make a dent in Videl's car. Great, now he'd be paying for THAT, as well as everything else she wanted. Where'd he go wrong? They were happy...and...He loved her, right? Gohan became lost in his thought as he flu away from the city. He couldn't go home...It wasn't even his home anymore. His mother will have a fit when she hears of the separation, He could go to Piccolo, but...living in a cave wasn't his style. Capsule Corp? Bulma was a family friend and it would only last for a little while. Gohan changed direction and headed for West City.  
  
Landing in the yard he heard Goten and Trunks in the back sparing and hit the bell waiting for a answer. Inside he could make out voices, Bulma and Vejita. Yelling at each other.  
  
"WOMAN!! GET THE FUCKING DOOR!!"  
  
"GET IT YOUR SELF YOU ASS!! I'M NOT TALKING WITH YOU!!"  
  
"SURE YOUR NOT YOU STUPID WENCH!!" Vejita then opened the door. "Go away" He then promptly shut the door on Gohan's face. Gohan was now as dumbfounded as he was at the judges ruling.  
  
"Um... Vejita? Can I come in?"  
  
Vejita opened the door again. " What did I just tell you brat? Go away, I don't want what your sell- Oh..its YOU" Vejita sneered. He then smirked. " I thought you were one of those Damn girl scouts trying to take over the planet with cookies." He leaned on the side of the door and smiled a bit more. "Well you have to admit you DO look like you'd where a skirt."  
  
"Um. Vejita...I'm kinda wondering.."  
  
"Oh no...don't do that, you might hurt someone."  
  
"Do you think I could stay here?"  
  
"No." Vejita was about to close the door again when Bulma appeared.  
  
"Gohan!! So good to see you? What brings you here?"  
  
"His fathers dead again, he just wanted to inform us and now he's going to crawl away like a good girl scout and find me more peanut butter cups."  
  
"What! Dad's Dead??" Gohan asked, astonished.  
  
"No you fool now go get my damn cookies, I'll have a Bot fix you a room." and with that the great prince left the room.  
  
"Mmm....He's been craving cookies for the past hour I wonder who stuck the tree up his ass today? Anyway..why do you need a room?"  
  
"...Videl and I..." Gohan drifted off, not noticing the curious ears listening in. " Well I better go find a trunk full of girl scout cookies? Hey do yo mind if I us a capsule corp. card while I'm here. I just had all of my accounts sucked dry by my X."  
  
" Why do you ask Gohan? You know I'll help out in anyway, especially if it shuts our royal ass up."  
  
"I think...maybe...Vejita might not mean it Bulma, I mean...he was joking with me before you came...I think your misjudging him."  
  
"Yeah, right. I bet he's a real nice guy.." Bulma passed Gohan the card and laughed as she walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Gohan returned two hours later with seven carts of peanut butter cup cookies and rag the door bell of capsule corp. once more.  
  
"WOMAN!! GET THE FUCKING DOOR!!"  
  
"GET IT YOUR SELF YOU ASS!! I'M BUSY!!"  
  
" YEAH THE FUCK RIGHT!!" Vejita opened the door and smirked. "See, you are a girl scout."  
  
"Any thing for a prince," Gohan said seriously, but found his back against the opposite wall and Vejita's hand on his neck.  
  
" You dare mock me?"  
  
"No, I just thought..you should get the recognition you deserve once in awhile."  
  
"Hn." Vejita let go of him and ordered the bots to take the food to his room.  
  
Gohan looked at his feet. why do I try? It's a losing battle.. "I'm sorry Vejita." He whispered.  
  
"Come on. I'll show you to your room." Vejita walked away not waiting for Gohan to fallow.  
  
Gohan sped up a bit to keep pace and looked straight ahead as he followed Vejita. "Um...can you tell me what time breakfast is?"  
  
"I could.." Vejita replied. He stopped in front of a door " This will be yours. Meet me at the GR. At 5:30 am. If your late you don't get any food."  
  
"Vejita! Don't you think that's a little yearly?"  
  
"No. I'll actually be sleeping in if you want to know."  
  
"S-sleeping...in?"  
  
"Yes, now get some rest girl scout." turning he began to leave.  
  
"Vejita." Gohan waited for the Price to face him. " If you want me as your sparing partner you should try to respect me a bit more."  
  
"You?" Vejita did turn now. "And whys that boy?"  
  
"The names Gohan, and maybe its because I went the little distance it took to show you respect when no one else on this planet dose." Gohan then shut the door softly and got ready for bed, leaving the Mighty Saiyan Prince confused by the brats words. He didn't ask for Gohan to call him Prince or demand recognition. So why the change? This both confused and irritated him. Vejita walked across the room and entered his privet room. Was this change in behavior because of his devoice? He discarded his clothes and walked to the shower. Damn boy, now he wanted chocolate mint cookies. Vejita entered the shower, thinking on the many different ways he'd make Gohan take tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Trunks and Goten fell to the ground and panted, there spar was longer today, mainly because Paris had dumped Goten, so he went to his friend to vent his feelings.  
  
"Who needs her anyway?" Goten huffed.  
  
"Obviously you do. Or else you wouldn't have come here."  
  
"I come here all the time to spar with you."  
  
"Sure buddy whatever you say."  
  
"What's that mean?" Goten sat up and looked at Trunks.  
  
"Only that this is the first time I've seen you scene MY parents got a devoice." They both knew that was well over two years ago.  
  
"I, was busy Trunks...So were you..." Goten looked at his feet. "I would have come by but-"  
  
"Why did she do it Goten? I thought she liked you"  
  
"I thought so too. But when I told her-." Goten cut off.  
  
"Told her what. Come on Chibi!! You can tell me!" Trunks wrapped a arm around Goten.  
  
"Trunks please let go..."  
  
"Not until you talk!" Trunks then tickled Goten playfully.  
  
"I'm Bi." That sure stopped Trunks. Goten thought. "See why I didn't tell- ." Goten gasped as Trunks Kissed him.  
  
"Oh thank Kami.." Trunks whispered. "Goten..I'm gay, I've loved you forever, Please don't-." trunks was also cut off by a kiss.  
  
"Idiot. Why didn't you tell me?" They sat there, for the following moments, kissing and exploring the others body. Not really knowing what to do they both stopped when they heard Bulma approach.  
  
"HEY YOU TWO ITS TIME FOR BED!!!! GOTEN YOUR MOM CALLED! SAID SHE WAS LOOKING FOR GOHAN BUT I TOLD HER HE WAS HERE!!"  
  
"MOM! Were right here, no need to yell."  
  
" I know but I saw how you two were in another world so I thought I should let you know I was here."  
  
"Gohan's here?" Goten blushed, hoping his brother didn't see what Bulma did.  
  
"Yes, He and Videl are having some trouble."  
  
"Oh..I knew that...devoice didn't go well?" Goten frowned. "She must have really been mad about Gohan training again. She's been hanging around my mom to much."  
  
"Yes, well that's none of our business, now go to bed."  
  
A/N: Good Bad or ugly....you chose and review....Gh/V? thats something diff. *wince as hang over tries to kill me.* 


	2. Chapter 2: Day one at Capsule Corp

Heart of a Prince.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay as far as I know neither of us own DBZ and I'm still a Namekian Sex Slave on a galactic border colony. Is that okay with you? No? Tough shit.  
  
A/N: Okay here it is, I'm going to tri and post a chappie every 5 reviews so be easy with me I'm writing this as I go. Oh and also I'm going to start writing Vegita's name this way instead of 'Vejita' okay? So if I switch it around a lot its because my muse has a low attention span.  
  
Chapter 2: Day one at Capsule Corp.  
  
Vegita led the Bot into Gohan's room and smirked. It was 5:00 and if Gohan didn't get up now he wouldn't get a good spar in. With the trade mark smile on his has vegita motioned for the bot the drop the Ice water onto Gohan's mid-section. Watching the Son spring out of bed and fall to the ground was just the thing to get a laugh out of Vegita. "Come on Brat. I want a good spar before I eat." Vegita promptly walked out of the room yelling to Bulma that: Gohan wanted coffee and eggs as soon as possible.  
  
"I didn't ask for that." Gohan pouted and grabbed his old training gi, putting it on he noticed that it was more comfortable then this usual dress. ( No, Gohan doesn't where dresses you perverts!! Thinking you get to look up his skirt. Shame on you. ~ giggle~ I'm the only one allowed up there!) " And who said I wanted to get my ass beat? I just had a devoice I don't want to spar..." grumbling he followed the bot out side to the GR., spotting Vegita right away.  
  
" Prince." Gohan smiled. For some reason sparing didn't sound to bad after all. "Thanks for the wake up call."  
  
" Don't mention it. If you do you will suffer the consequences. Lets go." Vegita's eyes lit up with humor when Gohan said 'Prince' while greeting him. Was Gohan acting more....Saiyan? No that boy doesn't even know how a saiyan acts. The only one he knows is I and...mmm. Maybe the Son dose wish to know more of his Saiyan side. His mate left him in the human term, that may be reason enough for him to come to the only person left that could teach him of his race. Vegita continued to think, staring at Gohan with Black, emotionless eyes and decided he'd beat it out of him. Opening the GR. Vegita entered and went straight to the controls. Hitting a few bottons he started gravity at 400x Earths normal gravity.  
  
Gohan stepped into the chamber and fell to his face the gravity in the room was nothing he had expected, and the sudden switch left him plastered to the ground.  
  
"What? The pressure to much Brat?" Vegita smirked as Gohan Slowly stood, his eyes stern and focused.  
  
" I told you not to call me Brat. My name is Gohan." he didn't understand WHY he wanted to be known in the prince's eyes but something inside him ached for that respect. Maybe it was his saiyan blood.  
  
"I'll call you dip shit if I want, I'm your prince and you will not correct me. Understood?" Vegita charged Gohan bringing his knee to Gohan's kidney. When he heard Gohan's cry of pain he punched the taller man in the gut. " I thought you and that Namek were training. Isn't that why your mate didn't want you? Or was it because you were disgracing your self as 'Saiyaman'?"  
  
Gohan glared at Vegita and swung his fist, missing its target Gohan then kicked to the side. He completely missed Vegita, causing the Prince to laugh at him. Determined to beat vegita into the ground, which even he knew was unlikely, he transformed to super saiyan and charged the prince once more hitting his target once out of four times he attacked. "Damn It!!" Gohan landed on the floor of the GR. and placed his hands together. "Ka......Me....."  
  
"What's this? Can't hit me with your hands so you think you'll get me with a Kamehameha? You stupid brat." Vegita rushed forward making sure to stay away from the attack.  
  
"Ha....Me..." Gohan steaded himself and watched Vegita charge for him. Making his move Gohan dropped the Kamehameha, and kicked Vegita with all his might right in the stomach. He didn't waste any time as he tackled the Prince to the ground, holding his wrists above his head. Sweat dripping from his face Gohan smirked at the astonished prince. "My name is Gohan. Not Brat."  
  
Vegita was speechless, the boy had him pinned. How was this possible? It wasn't, Vegita smirked. No one got the best of him.  
  
" I don't see anything to be smiling about." Gohan legs were sprawled across Vegita's waists and there faces inches apart.  
  
"Oh you don't, my sweet girl scout? I think this is quite humors." Vegita transformed to ssj2 and freed his wrist's from Gohan and flipped the demi- saiyan to his back, fusing there lips together in a deep, sensuous kiss. The sweet nectar of Gohan was almost to much for the prince as he thrust's his tongue into the others mouth. He sucked Gohan's tongue and swallowed the demi-saiyan's moan. They stayed that way for a few moments. Holding each other, tasting each other. Drawing back Vegita ordered the GR. to shut down and his hair became a normal black. "I believe there is plenty to be smiling about Gohan." His voice was low and husky. Vegita left Gohan there on the ground, breathing heavy from the kiss. Confused Gohan touched his lips and watched the closed door. What the hell just happened?  
  
~~~~~  
  
Vegita cursed at himself walking to the kitchen of C.C. where was his restraint? His control? And then another question entered his mind. Why GOHAN!?! He wasn't at all attracted to the boy. Was he? He was a geek for one. He had no respect for the saiyan race and he was...well him being a geek was a major part of it, he tried mating a geek once before and you can see where that got him. A divorce. That's what. Damn it, he needed Kakarotto, but the fool felt a responsibility to his WIFE. Vegita snarled at the fact that Goku would rather stay with HER then him. Piccolo was STILL a-sexual and Vegita still didn't understand why Namek's would WANT to be without genitals. It will be a cold day in hell when he goes to a human for that comfort. He needed a mate, saiyans weren't meant to be alone. That was it, he was just lonely and horny. There was no real reason to go to the demi-saiyan. He just needed to get laid. Vegita's thoughts roamed onto other excuses not to trick Gohan into sleeping with him when he sat down to breakfast. "WOMAN!! I WANT FOOD!"  
  
"Calm down Vegita I'm right here. No need to yell." Bulma sat next to the Prince. "We have to talk. About Trunks."  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Vegita was semi worried, Bulma never wanted to talk to Vegita about there children before.  
  
" I found him and Goten kissing yesterday and I wanted to know what you thought about it. All I have to say is-."  
  
"What the hell took them so long?"  
  
"What? You mean you knew too?" Bulma smiled. " I thought you'd go crazy. The boys asked me to ask you if you'll help them with the saiyan ritual or something like that. I'm all for it and Chichi's happy for them as well. I don't know what Goku said, but it would mean a lot to the boys if you helped them out."  
  
"I would love to, but I can't. I would have to have a mate in the saiyan way as well."  
  
" Oh, I'll tell them..." Bulma stood up.  
  
" Not until I get my food you wont. Anyway....I'm looking around." Vegita mumbled. He had never communicated this much with the woman in all the time he's known her. And saying that he was looking for a mate was the last thing he wanted to tell her, but if he could give anything to his only son, he would want it to be a true saiyan mating ritual. " So don't tell them I wont do it. Just say I'm thinking about it." With that Vegita got up. " Have the bots send the food to my room." Vegita retreated to his bedroom.  
  
"Vegita!" Gohan jogged up to the saiyan Prince. "We need to talk, about w- what happened."  
  
"No, we don't I kissed you. Nothing to talk about, Now if you'll excuse me." Vegita turned to leave.  
  
" No! We need to talk about this."  
  
" What's to talk about brat? For some strange reason I'm attracted to you, I'll get over it don't worry, I got over your father easy enough." He closed the door, leaving Gohan staring once more at a closed door with Vegita on the other side.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Well at least he's thinking about it. I thought he'd just say no." Trunks leaned back on his chair and held Goten's hand. "I love you Chibi. If we can't get married this way we'll do it the human way."  
  
"Yeah, but I think it would be fun to bite you." Goten chomped his teeth in playful adoration to the lavender haired teen. " Oh Bulma Guess what WE saw Vegita and Gohan doing in the gravity room?"  
  
"Sparing?" Bulma looked at the boys, a curious glint in her eye.  
  
"They were KISSING mom! It was so weird. Dads always saying how much of a geek Gohan is and that no one in there right mind would be interested in him and all that mean stuff. Then HE'S kissing Gohan. I wonder what's up." Trunks had gotten out of his chair and was almost dancing around the table, dragging poor Goten behind him.  
  
"Really? Well good for them, Vegita hasn't been with anyone sense we broke up and I think its about time. But Gohan just got out of a relationship. What if he isn't ready?" Bulma continued to muse over the prospect of the Prince and the Demi-saiyan as she fixed breakfast.  
  
" Goten never REALLY loved Videl. He told me so. He said : ' I care for her, I do Goten but I don't love her.' and when I asked him why he married her he said: ' I didn't want to be lonely for the rest of my life. She's the only one who understands what I want in life. If you every find some one you love Goten, don't give them up no matter who says what got it?'" Goten hugged Trunks and cuddled.  
  
"Then listen to Gohan." a new voice interrupted the conversation. When the three on them turned the last person they expected to see was Videl. " I just came to give Gohan this box. Its some of the stuff in the house I don't want, he can also come and get the books. Unless he thinks Pan will use them." She dropped the box and walked out, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Ups." Bulma, Trunks and Goten said at the same time.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan still stood looking at the door. Vegita was attracted to him? When did this happen? Get over me like he did my dad? What the hells going on? Something inside Gohan didn't want Vegita to get over him. Another part, his human part, said it was wrong. Vegita was older then his own father. Vegita had been in love with his father. His saiyan side said screw it. He wanted Vegita as much as the prince wanted him if not more. Why else would he be here instead of with his family? He may not know anything about the saiyan, but now seemed a good enough time to start learning. If he was going to catch a saiyan prince that is. Gohan opened the door. "Vegita. I have something to say."  
  
"What is it?" He turned for the window.  
  
"Who do you think you are? 'I'll get over you?' Did you even ask if I want ed getting over?" Gohan stomped into the room and pointed a finger at the Prince. " Did you even think that I might have been attracted to you?"  
  
"Are you?" Vegita asked. " Not that it matters because I wasn't going to go any further with the attraction. Your not my type. I don't like Geeks." Vegita smirked. " It was a feeling Gohan. Nothing more."  
  
"Not your type? Do you usually spend 25 years with someone who's not your type?"  
  
" It was 14 not 25 your math is a bit off and if I'm looking for a relationship its not going to be for 14 years, its for life. Are you willing for that Gohan?"  
  
"I- I Don't know." Gohan was confused by the change in attitude.  
  
"Right. Leave." Vegita turned back to the window.  
  
" I want to know. I want to be able to try Vegita. And maybe I can learn about the saiyans along the way."  
  
Vegita stared out the window and smiled as his five-year-old daughter ran across the lawn with a new purse she must have gotten at her stay with Krillen and 18. "Are you sure? I don't want to put time and effort into something that fails."  
  
"Why do you keep saying it will fail? We haven't even tried yet." Gohan stood next to Vegita, and reached for his hand. "Vegita? Can I tell you something and you promise not to get too big headed?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Vegita was a little surprised to find Gohan's hand in his own. "I'm never big headed."  
  
"Okay well...I like the way you kiss." Gohan smiled as the Prince and brought his lips to Vegita's.  
  
A/N: so....how'd you like it? Not THAT bad now was it? Good well I G2g now so see you fools later. You might even get some yaoi next chappie. 


	3. Chapter 3: VEGETA! You selfish,twotiming...

Heart of a Prince  
  
Disclaimer: Yes a low-life such as I owns a multi-billion dollar company and writes Yaoi on the side. Now why isn't this mass produced and copyrighted by FUNIMATION? Maybe because I don't own it, Maybe its because I'm stuck on this border colony. Maybe its because I'm Raped by Namek's every night...cant rape the willing.  
  
A/N: Okay PPl! I'm BACK! Well I didn't go anywhere, that's not the point. So do you get Yaoi? Maybe, maybe not. I don't think you deserve it. Who knows? Who cares? Not I said the Sam. Oh and just so you know my muse is a Bitch who loves his royal ass Vegeta.  
  
Chapter 3: Relationship with a Prince? Not likely.  
  
Gohan awoke. The smell of recently cut ginger filled his nostrils. Warm skin was against his own and he felt the subtle intake and exhale of breath on his shoulder. Vegita. The simple name of his Prince entered his head as his arms tighten around the shorter man. He loved waking up this way, before Vegita, so he could chose which way to wake the delectable prince of all saiyan-jin.  
  
"Don't even think it." Vegeta's words came out huskily and strained. He was to tiered for games with a kinky mate.  
  
"Oh, but 'Geta." Gohan snuggled close. Today, six months had paced and the couple had grown accustom to each other. But neither mentioned commitment, it still seemed to far off and though Goten and Trunks wished to become life mates; Gohan and Vegeta did not feel willing to take another step forward.  
  
"But nothing. And don't beg." He smirked.  
  
"Why not?" Gohan moved against Vegeta seductively. "That's not what you were saying last night."  
  
"Stop it brat. We have things to do. Remember? Your job interview and whatever else you teachers do."  
  
"Back to brat are we?" Gohan got out of bed, disappointed and wary. Did Vegeta still see him as a child? He was 23 and still being call a brat by the person he was sleeping with. What was the deal? Did Vegita even really CARE for him? If he dose he doesn't say so. Whenever Gohan tell's Vegita he loves him Vegeta nods and walks by to train or get food. Was it a failure? Like his marriage?  
  
"What's the matter Gohan?" Vegeta saw the instant change in Gohan and was a little worried. He hadn't received his 'morning kiss' Gohan was fond of and the sigh he got as he placed his hand on Gohan's made him wonder what was on the boys mind.  
  
"Nothing. Don't worry." He stood and retreated to the shower to get ready. His face emotionless, his eyes revealing nothing.  
  
" Is that so?" The prince whispered and got dressed without showering, to check on his preparations tonight was to be his surprise for Gohan. And who new what would happen before dusk.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan ate his food in silence as Bulma argued with Trunks on what to get Goten for their anniversary. Its Vegita's and Gohan's anniversary tonight...at 9:30...Gohan stood and left the room without his keys. Flying to Orange County High.  
  
"Wow I wonder what's wrong with Gohan?" Trunks looked at his mother and they both shrugged when Vegita walked in.  
  
"Is everything ready?" he asked, beginning on his morning meal.  
  
"Well yes, but Vegita? Does Gohan know?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No, he doesn't have a clue. Why? Was he acting strange?"  
  
"You tell me."  
  
"Do you know what's wronging with him?"  
  
"No."  
  
Vegita snarled. If something was wrong with Gohan tonight may be ruined. He couldn't let that happen; Not after all the work he went through. Damn it all... that couldn't happen!!  
  
Vegita shoveled the last bit of egg in his mouth and got up to leave. "Woman! Inform me the instant the boy returns! I'm going to train!"  
  
Bulma looked at the dishes left on the table. "Whatever happened to cleaning up after yourself! Prick!"  
  
Vegita called from the next room: "Whore!"  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"Slut!"  
  
"Prince of dust!"  
  
"Fired cheap slut of a prince of dust!"  
  
And with that, Vegita, Prince of dust, entered the gravity chamber.  
  
Bulma threw the dishes to the ground. "Lousy no good Saiyan monkey!"  
  
Trunks looked at his mother in shock. "Mother...stop. You're beginning to sound like Frieza."  
  
"You never met the guy!"  
  
"True, but I did watch episode number 71: The End of Vegita."  
  
"A-wha?" Bulma stared after her son in sheer astonishment, did he just say he watched his father die on cartoon network? Forget it. She didn't want to know!  
  
What was going on tonight? I mean it was just a six month anniversary right? But then again Vegita didn't plan things out the way he did without a reason did he? She noticed the GR. didn't start up and she knew something was up. Gohan barely ate anything and Vegita not training? Things were about to heat up at capsule corp. she was sure of it.  
  
~~~~~~~ 4:56 P.M.  
  
He got the job. Gohan smiled a bit, thanks to Vegeta and Bulma that is. Vegeta . . . what was he going to do? Maybe Vegeta felt things had run their corse. Or . . . Vegeta still loved his father. No. He will not think of that, he and 'geta are in a committed relationship., Vegeta would never do something like that. Then why didn't he want to have sex this morning? A little voice whispered to him. And he's calling you brat again; then there is the point where he has never told you that he loves you or wants anything more then sex. Gohan growled at the voice, If sex was all Vegeta wanted then he would have ditched me long ago. Right?  
  
"Hey Gohan!" Goten walked up. "Whatcha doing?"  
  
"Nothing, just thinking. Goten, do you think Vegeta is acting weird?"  
  
Goten looked nervous. "Weird? Why? No. Why?"  
  
"I-I don't know. Maybe I'm just..." Gohan shook his head. "Sorry Goten, never mind. So how are you and Trunks doing?"  
  
Goten smiled rather broadly. "Trunks is great!"  
  
Gohan chuckled. "I'm sure he is. Especially if he is hung like his father."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Forget it little brother. Well, I got to go. Say hi to Trunks for me."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Goten was left standing alone for a few minutes before he came to a shocking realization. "Hey! Do you mean Vegita is bigger than trunks? And ... Ew! Gohan, I didn't want to hear about you and him! Kami!"  
  
" Sorry!" Gohan waved a hand and walked into the kitchen. " Hey Bulma. Is Vegeta around?"  
  
"What?!?! Gohan! What are you- your not suppose to be here for another hour! Holy Crap. What am I going to do!?" Bulma grabbed the clock from the wall and pointed at it.  
  
"Nice to see you to. So where is 'geta?" Gohan walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer.  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"What? Why no-." at that moment he noticed his father's Ki behind him. He turned quickly.  
  
"Hi Son!" Goku smiled. " Have you seen Vegeta? I need to talk with him about something."  
  
"What do you want Kakarot? And hurry up about it I have plans for this evening." Vegeta walked in and glared at Goku, then flashed a genuine smile to Gohan.  
  
"Well can I talk to you alone? It is kind of important." Goku glanced from Vegeta to Bulma and his son.  
  
"You can say it in front of them or not at all. Gohan, you are early."  
  
Gohan looked at Vegeta, what was going on? " Well I did get the job, thanks you and Bulma by the way, so I didn't have anything else to do but come home to you . . . " He heard his fathers intake of breath. Yes Father, he thinks to himself. To Vegeta, he is mine.  
  
Vegeta smirked at Gohan, " Indeed, well Kakarot what is it you need?"  
  
Goku took a deep breath, "Well, I have. . . done some thinking, About what you said."  
  
"You are speaking about the conversation over eight months ago"  
  
"Yes," Goku closed his eyes. "I love you as well Vegeta and Chichi and I are getting a devorice and I-." Goku trailed, a pleading look in his eye,  
  
Bulma gasped and looked at Gohan who was staring at Vegeta, waiting for a declaration of love to himself, Gohan, Vegeta's mate. But no words came from the prince's mouth as the color drained from his face. What was Vegeta doing? Was he going to just go to his father? Who had told Vegeta that he only thought of him as a friend and he loved his wife? Gohan's worst nightmare had come to realization, Vegeta still loved Goku, not Gohan. His heart shattered and he turned, running out of Capsule Corp as fast as he could and shooting up into the sky with tears streaming down his face. Why Vegeta? Why? Didn't you care about him? After an hour of flying Gohan landed in a cave in the middle of a forest. Piccolo was hovering in the center of the dirty cave and opened his eyes when he sensed Gohan's eatery.  
  
"Gohan, What is the matter?" He caught the crying Son who had catapulted into his arms.  
  
"D-dad- went to C.C. and he told V- Geta that he loved him and- wanted to be with him- an and Vegeta didn't tell dad about us. He didn't do anything Piccolo . . . just stood there, and paled, he- still love's dad... I know it." Gohan hiccuped and buried his face into Piccolo's gi. "He never told me he loved me, he- he never once said he-"  
  
"Shhh... It will be alright Gohan, Don't cry."  
  
"Piccolo he called me brat this morning, like I was nothing, and not this... on our anniversary." Gohan's tears slowed and he fell asleep in his best friends arms.  
  
~~~~~~~ Narration guys' voice: Mean while- ~~~~~~~  
  
"Kakarot? Do... You mean it?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth before but..."  
  
"Chikuso. Kakarot-"  
  
"I know that its been a long time 'Geta. Your feelings may have changed by now, and I won't be surprised if they have. But I just needed to tell you this. If there was even the smallest chance..." Goku's eyes flooded over. But as the tears began to slide down his face, the prince moved forward to kiss them all away.  
  
"I haven't changed Kaka. I still feel as strongly as I did for you when I made my confession to you."  
  
"So... will you accept me still"  
  
"Ka-"  
  
"VEGETA!!!" Bulma shrieked and threw a large crystal plate at his head. "You selfish, two-timing, evil, tempting, fuck-head, lousy, no-good, Saiyan, monkey prince of DUST!"  
  
Vegeta shook off the blow and turned to face the angry woman. "What is it whore?" He snarled. "What have I done this time?"  
  
Trunks, who had been listening through the door, walked in. He looked as upset as his mother. "Father, what about Gohan?"  
  
"What about Go- Oh."  
  
"What do they mean 'Geta?" Goku looked confused but their interruption. Was there something between Gohan and Vegeta?  
  
"Gohan and Vegeta have been having sex for six months now dad." Goten walked in from the back door, also having ease dropped on the incident. " I say sex because that is obviously all Vegeta wanted out of it." Goten glared at the mighty prince. " And then doing this on your anniversary, how low can you be?"  
  
Vegeta glowered at the three people opposing him. He growled in frustration and, in desperation, glanced forlornly at Goku. "Kakarot," he whispered.  
  
Goku shook his head slowly. "'Geta... Is that true?"  
  
Vegeta grunted an affirmative.  
  
"Then..." Goku backed away from Vegeta. "Then I truly am sorry." He placed his fingers on his head and disappeared, using Instant Transmission to get himself as far away from the scene as possible.  
  
Vegeta slammed a fist against the wall, crumbling it. Bulma placed her hands on her hips, smirking cruelly, even as tears dotted her eyes.  
  
" Do you even care about Gohan? You just jumped into Goku's arms without a second though, so willing to forget about Gohan and those PLANS you made for tonight. Your such a dick Vegeta. You don't deserve Gohan or Goku, you just ended up hurting them both. I hope you rot in HFIL!" Bulma stomped out of the kitchen and to the lap,  
  
Goten and Trunks glared at Vegeta as he crumbled in front of them, in their eyes Vegeta was no longer great, he was the one who back-stabbed someone he supposedly loved with all his soul.  
  
"Father, I am ashamed of you. Come on Goten." Trunks led the other boy out of the room. Vegeta did not fail to notice the venomous look the youngest Son sent him on the way out.  
  
"Shit," he muttered to himself. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?" And the great prince of all Saiyans slid to the floor and wept.  
  
7:42 P.M.  
  
" Here, take him." Piccolo stood in the door way with a sleeping Gohan in his arms, "He doesn't want to be here or near you if it makes a difference, but I can't keep him out there, And you need to either finish it with him and go to Goku or fix whatever doubts he has." Piccolo smirked at Vegeta's tear-stricken/ astonished face. "What? You think I'm going to get in- between a Saiyan and his mate? I'm not stupid. Though I think you may be, But you already know you're an....what was is Bulma called you? Oh a selfish, two-timing, evil, tempting, fuck-head, lousy, no-good, Saiyan, monkey prince of DUST. I think she may have a point somewhere in the middle of lousy and no-good. Here, take care of him me will you?" Piccolo Held Gohan out to the Prince.  
  
Vegeta took the boy in his arms and cradled him. "Why are you doing this? Giving him back, I mean. Technically, we aren't mates. And I know for a fact that you hold special feelings for the brat-er- Gohan." He looked up to the Namek's face. "You could have the chance to love him."  
  
" I have always loved him, but he needs you." Piccolo turned to the door to leave. " Oh, and you are 'technically' mates, though your 'Saiyan ritual' hasn't been preformed, your souls belong. Don't hurt him Vegeta, He is one of the few people who still give a damn about you." And with that Piccolo took to the skies.  
  
"Hn." Vegeta stood, holding Gohan up. "You know," he said to the unconscious body, "the Namek has a very strong point."  
  
" And what would that be?" Gohan opened his eyes a little, Piccolo had given him to Vegeta. Why? "That you are a selfish, two-timing, evil, tempting, fuck-head, lousy, no-good, Saiyan, monkey prince of DUST?" Gohan's lip trembled, he had awoke in the mist of Piccolo's speech to Vegeta, not knowing what to do he kept silent.  
  
"Wha? Filthy brat; you were awake." Vegeta sighed and clutched Gohan. "Seems I've been called that by everyone."  
  
Trunks and Goten, who had followed Piccolo's ki and had been listening outside the open window, popped their heads up.  
  
"We haven't called you that, Father!"  
  
"But we will now!"  
  
And together boys! "Selfish, two-timing, evil, tempting, fuck-head, lousy, no-good, Saiyan, monkey prince of DUST!" Laughing like the fairies they were, the two flew away as quickly as they could go.  
  
"Damn it!" Vegeta sighed and looked down at Gohan's face.  
  
" Well dad most likely wont call you that so why don't you just leave me to pack and go see who else will tell you what we should have known all along?" Gohan said as he pushed at Vegeta, trying to get away from the Prince.  
  
"Stop struggling, Boy!" Vegeta snapped at Gohan and held him more tightly to his chest. "We all know very well why I don't leave you right now to go to your father! Though right now, dropping you on your whining little ass and flying away sounds like a damn good idea." Vegeta 'humphed' and gave Gohan a teasing little glare.  
  
"Then go, Vegeta, I don't need you anymore, I never did, so let GO!" Gohan transformed into a super Saiyan and pushed from Vegeta. " Leave, fly away, call me a filthy brat and use my feelings do whatever you want because that is all you have ever done! Damn you!" Gohan moved to leave the room.  
  
"Gohan, wait!" Vegeta rushed forward took hold of Gohan's hand. "Please don't leave me yet. Maybe you never needed me, but..." He looked away. "Maybe I needed you. And... I'm sorry if I never expressed it." He looked back at the demi-Saiyan. "You're right though. You don't need me. You never have. You have always been strong enough on your own. Its what I admired about you. Your entire life, you were able to meet with the challenges that fate threw at you. I never could do that."  
  
"Don't you dare think your going to talk your way out of this Vegeta, You know better then anyone that I am weak, you have reminded me of it for the longest time. And just because I could meet challenges doesn't mean I was ever able to surpass them as you did. Act humble if you have to but I know you love my father more then you could ever love me so this is a waste of time. Don't worry about me, I am used to being dumped."  
  
Choking back tears, Vegeta nodded. "Very well. I won't try to stop you." He released Gohan's hand. "Since you want to, I will let you go." He turned away before adding: "Go to the Namek. I'm sure he can help you."  
  
And with that, he left the room, barely making it out in time to release the tears that had accumulated at Gohan's words.  
  
'They're right' he thought to himself. 'They're all right. You are a lousy prince of dust.'  
  
Gohan raced up the stairs, determined to pack his things and leave before he cried. But when Gohan reached the bedroom he shared with Vegeta he gaped in surprise.  
  
The floor and bed was covered in red rose petals, the lights were dimmed and soft violin music was playing. There was a table on their balcony, and Gohan inched closer to it. In the middle were two white candle's. To their right was a card with a daffodil on it. Gohan picked up the card and read the front:  
  
To the one whom I can turn to when nightmare's plague my mind, To the one who sees my desire's and makes them reality, To the only one to see my need for love.... To my Life..  
  
Gohan flipped to the inside of the card, tears in his eyes.  
  
You have been here for me Gohan, when I believed no one wanted to be, You have given me true purpose and meaning with your love and devotion, And it is you I ask to be my mate. For you are my love, my Koi...  
  
Gohan dropped the card and fell to his knees, the sun had fallen and stars lingered high above him, watching the saddened state he was in. He looked back at the table, two arm gold arm bands with the Saiyan royal crest sat side-by-side on the left side of the candles that were nearing their end. Gohan just stared at the bands and realized what he did, Vegeta planned all of this for him, for THEM, because he loved him...and he...ah Kami he pushed Vegeta away...  
  
Gohan began to cry harder and he crawled over to the rose covered bed to sleep, and wait, he would not leave the room until Vegeta came back, then he would apologize and beg for forgiveness. And hope his Koi would listen.  
  
Vegeta walked straight out of the house and into the neighboring alley-ways of the city. The grungy, dismal surroundings reflected his current mood, and he did not wish to encounter any one at the moment. All he saw in his mind were the looks of anguish and betrayal on Gohan's face. And also the futile, hopeless ones from Goku.  
  
What had he done?  
  
He decided to fly out of the city; the rancid odors from the alleys disgusted him. He powered up and took off to the forest. Not really having a purpose, he found himself landing under the trees and walking randomly.  
  
He sat on a large rock to ponder his emotions. So far, he had hurt everyone. He mentally berated himself for his own selfish actions. 'Selfish, two-timing, evil, tempting, fuck-head, lousy, no-good, Saiyan, monkey prince of DUST played in his mind over and over again.  
  
"I'm so sorry Gohan," He whispered to himself. "And to you Kakarot." Sobbing, he curled himself into a ball and fell asleep in the forest.  
  
9:30 P.M.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Narration guy: Two weeks later. ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gotenks Jumped into the sky and flue towards Vegeta's Ki at full speed. Vegeta was still in the forest when Gotenks found him.  
  
"Geeze, Come on already! The tree's can't be that interesting! We have sent you about a billion calls and messages!" Gotanks landed in front of Vegeta and started to bark out orders at the prince like a rabid dog. " Don't you care about him at all?!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Baka? I haven't heard anything! Care about whom? What are you telling me?" Vegeta stood from his rock and glared at Gotanks.  
  
" You haven't heard!? Gohan is sick! He refuses to eat and he won't come out of your room."  
  
Vegeta sneered at the figure. "Who won't eat? And why would any one be in my room? I'm no whore!" He shooed away at Gotenks. "Leave me alone." He folded his arms against his chest, repeating the old habit like always.  
  
Gotenks sent Vegeta a kick that left the prince sprawled on the ground. "Gohan! He needs you! Don't you care?"  
  
Vegeta looked up from his spot on the ground. "He doesn't need me. He told me so homself. Now leave me alone."  
  
"Goddamnit! Father!" Gotenks sighed in exasperation. "Stop sulking! Think about it: why else would I come all this way for you? Gohan needs you. Now."  
  
Vegeta was about to send a blatant protest when Gotenks hefted him from the ground and took off with him to Capsule Corp.  
  
Bulma turned to Chichi and Goku, she had just hooked Gohan up to the hospital machines and now she had to tell her best friends, no her only friends, that without Gohan's permission she couldn't feed him, and with out food Gohan couldn't last much longer. There only hope was Gotenks. Piccolo, young Pan, and Bra also stood out side of Vegeta's bedroom waiting for news about Gohan.  
  
"Bulma! Oh dear, is my baby going to be okay? Will he eat? Where is Vegeta? If he loves Gohan why did he let Gohan do this to himself?" Chichi started to demanded answers right away but Bulma's eyes drifted to the two new figures walking towards them from down the hall.  
  
"Gotenks! Vegeta!" Bulma ran to them. "Vegeta get your ass in there now, and fix Gohan!"  
  
"Che. Fix him? What, is he broken? Get a doctor; I don't give a damn!" His eyes pasted over Goku's then Piccolo's. "What?"  
  
" What are you talking about Vegeta?" Goku asked. "From what everyone is saying you love Gohan."  
  
"Used to, it is obvious that it is no longer. But why?" Piccolo looked to the prince with more knowing eyes then accusing, as if asking for the answer, not demanding an explanation.  
  
Vegeta threw his head back and laughed crazily. "Oh, as if no one knew!" His chuckles stopped as he glared at everyone. "It all started when Kakarot showed up one day... And I was witless enough to bring back my old feelings for the fool." Vegeta smiled at everyone. "I believe we were all present, so I'll skip to the part where you all left. Gohan had been awake while I was speaking to the Namek, holding the ungrateful brat in my arms. When the Namek left, he pushed me away. He told me he didn't need me, never had, never would. When he wanted to leave. I had only let him go after giving him my heart, telling him what he meant to me. But... I had let him go. He wanted to, so I did not stop him." He smirked. "So, now that he is hurt, you expect to me to help? I have no intentions to save him; I could scarcely care less if the imbecile died."  
  
Goku smiled a little, "He said you might feel that way. And that he did something real awful and he wouldn't tell me. He asked me to ask you to at least go in and say good bye because he needs to apologize. So if you could, please..." Goku choked and teared up at the thought of his son dying.  
  
Vegeta took one look at Goku before bursting into laughter again. "Oh, your tears do move me Kakarot! Maybe, if I actually cared for you still, I would honor that pitiful request. But, simply enough, I think you're just being pathetic. Can't stand the thought of your son dying, can you? Well, then mabe you should have spent more time with your family than training. Who knows; maybe you wouldn't have gotten that divorce with that harpy bitch of a wife you had!"  
  
"Why you selfish, two-timing, evil, tempting, fuck-head, lousy, no-good, Saiyan, monkey prince of DUST!!" Chichi walked up to him and pointed a finger. "I Didn't believe it when they said you didn't love my son anymore... well actually I did, I had expected you to screw up from the beginning. You always do. I mean if anyone can name a single time you didn't mess up then I'll be shocked. Truly, you have always hurt everyone you touch. I mean, your race died, your wife quick loving you, your son doesn't believe in you, your "mate" (as if someone would want to be with you) is killing himself because he knows how much he screwed up. And you! You piece of space crap, just laugh! Not like that wasn't expected, like I said before you can't do anything right. FIRST you love my ex, and because you can't get him you grab my SON and break his heart, and when he tries to make up you don't give a damn. Just like a Saiyan, always running out on what you 'Love'!" She then turned around, glared at Goku then back at Vegeta. "Scum, that is what you are, and if you won't go tell Gohan how much you hate him I will!" Chichi marched to the door and swung open the door.  
  
Vegeta was too stunned to do anything. He stood there, facing everyone, without a thing to say or a reason to stand up for himself.  
  
Piccolo shut the door before Chichi entered. "Vegeta saved your son's life at least seven times, he bought time against Frieza so Goku could gain strength, he saved Goku by killing android 19, And he saved your life bye biding time for Goku to make the spirit bomb, He has raised good children, and loves them. You seem shocked Chichi, I think you owe you son's mate, even if he does not wish to be known as such any longer, an apology. Vegeta may not love Gohan any longer, he might not even care if he dies; but then you have to think, he could have cared less back then as well."  
  
"Well I- Er..." Chichi turned around and pouted, refusing to acknowledge the truth in Piccolo's speech.  
  
"Namek... I..." Vegeta stuttered, feeling just as shocked as Chichi. "Thank you."  
  
" No need, all of us could care less." Piccolo smiled. " If none of you mind, I will go in and try to get Gohan to eat something. I for one do care if he dies or not."  
  
As Piccolo walked into the room that Gohan resided in, Vegeta felt the tiniest pang of guilt and maybe betrayal. "Namek! Wait..."  
  
Piccolo paused and, after a moment's hesitation, smiled and held the door open for Vegeta to enter. "Come on Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta, almost ashamed of himself for being so cold, followed Piccolo inside.  
  
The door closed and Vegeta gasped. Gohan was lying on his bed, still covered with the rose petals that he himself had scattered. Taking a quick glance around, Vegeta noticed everything was still in place. The table, the flowers, the candles, the card, the arm bands...  
  
Piccolo moved towards the bed. "Gohan, can you hear me?"  
  
" Piccolo?" Gohan rasped out. "Is it time for school? I don't like it there. The girls are mean because I'm smarter then them. Piccolo? I don't think my dad is going to come back this time... I don't think he even cares anymore... you know?"  
  
"What are you talking about Gohan? You haven't gone to school in years, you're a teacher at the High school."  
  
"What? No way! I'm only 14! Are you okay? I think your hungry, you want some of my mom's pancakes?"  
  
"Gohan, your delusional, you need to eat."  
  
"Not me, not until Vegeta forgives me for being mean. I hurt his heart, I didn't even think about it either, then I got up here and saw every thing...and his card he made for me. Do you know what it said? No of corse not silly namek man... it said : To the one whom I can turn to when nightmare's plague my mind, To the one who sees my desire's and makes them reality, To the only one to see my need for love....To my Life.. And inside it said: You have been here for me Gohan, when I believed no one wanted to be, You have given me true purpose and meaning with your love and devotion, And it is you I ask to be my mate. For you are my love, my Koi... He loves me, and I ruined it, I am so belligerent. Right?....where's Vegeta? Is he gone like dad?"  
  
Vegeta rushed to the bedside. "No, no I am right here. Gohan, please, eat something. I'm not angry at you; I should be begging for your forgiveness. Gohan? Please eat. You are Saiyan; you will go crazy if you do not get enough food. It's been two weeks! Here, Piccolo, go get him something. He's going to eat if he wants to or not!"  
  
Gohan looked over and tried to focus his eyes. " Vegeta? Why would you beg? I am the one who didn't believe in you, I thought you would just forget about me and go to dad... but dad is gone now, Cell killed him, remember? And Goten's birthday party is in a couple of days, are you going to be there? With Trunks? Could we spar? I like sparing with Piccolo a lot but I want to try sparing with you. Do you think we could?"  
  
Vegeta held back a sob. How could he not love some one so loving, so open and kind? "Yes. We can spar tomorrow. And Gohan, don't be sorry. It is not your fault. It is mine. I almost did leave you for your father. I am sorry. I almost didn't even come. I didn't want to save you.But I'm here now, and I hope you could find it in yourself to forgive me."  
  
Vegeta held Gohan's hand with both of his. "Do you think it is possible for you to forgive me? I would understand if you felt nothing but loathing in your heart for me. You were right; I am a selfish, two-timing, evil, tempting, fuck-head, lousy, no-good, Saiyan, monkey prince of dust."  
  
Gohan giggled a little and sat up enough to kiss Vegeta soundly. "Your so silly, you are mine, no one else's understand Prince? What is, loathing anyway? I never really understood it besides the part where I use to think it was a weird way to love someone. But that was when I was little. When did I call you those names?" Gohan tilted his head in thought. " Lets see I think your selfish or two-timing. But Evil, tempting fuck-head, I can work with that because I can think of some evil things I'm tempted to do to you and your head, some of them may include fucking but you can find out later okay? That lousy no-good Saiyan monkey prince of dust is all wrong too, I bet I meant to say : I love you, won't you marry me, or something like that. Who knows? Did you know it was Goten's birthday soon? Bulma said she'd bring you and Trunks, and I'm bringing Mr. Piccolo, he's my best friend. I think your cute 'Geta. Do you love me?"  
  
Vegeta thought for a moment before slowly answering: "Yes. Yes, Gohan, I do love you."  
  
Piccolo walked in at the moment, looking incredibly revolted as he carried a monstrously sized tray of food, The vulgar contents piled crudely upon each other consisted of ancient cat food (probably intended for the fowl cat Scratch, before he passed away), tulips, bread-and-butter pickles, a pint of luscious mint and chip ice-cream, two-month old birthday cake from Pan's party, chiles, half-cooked ground beef, Chichi's left-over pancakes, a package of girl-scout cookies, smoked ham, watermelon, caviar, mashed potatoes, V8 tomato juice, a tube of Pringles, a slim-fast bar, tofu soup, chicken dumplings, three apples, a grasshopper, an artichoke, french bread, and a bag of m'n m's.  
  
Vegeta eyed the disturbing arrangement suspiciously. "What the Hell did you do, Namek?"  
  
Piccolo shrugged and set the platter down by Vegeta. "Got food."  
  
"Hn. Whatever." Vegeta looked at the 'food' Piccolo carried. "What the Hell is this? WOMAN GET IN HERE!!!!"  
  
Bulma rushed into the room, having seen what Piccolo brought as food. "Oh dear, I'll bring some fruit and veggie's."  
  
Vegeta grabbed the Ice-cream, girl-scout cookies, watermelon, and V8. He skipped over the pringles and slim-fast and grabbed some apples and the french bread. He opened the m 'n m's and popped a blue one in his mouth. " Damn Namek, only half this stuff is edible and Gohan can only eat the watermelon safely."  
  
"Then why did you take the other stuff?"  
  
"I am hungry." He carefully cut a piece of the melon and placed in Gohan's mouth. "Eat." he whispered. "Please Gohan, eat."  
  
" Okay. I love you Vegeta." Gohan slowly began to eat, hoping Vegeta heard his soft voice; for he knew even with the food it was too late. " I wish, I wish I was able to be your mate. Like you wanted me to in your card."  
  
"What are you talking about? Of corse you can be my mate."  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes? What is it?"  
  
"Do I have your heart?" Gohan's voice was child-like and innocent. He hadn't felt this way in years, like he was five, when he first met his fathers friends. Everything was new and exiting, not to mention scary.  
  
"What? Yes, you do. What are you talking about Gohan?"  
  
" Well, I have been thinking about how perfect it would be to show everyone my prince had a heart and that it belonged to me..." Gohan started rambling incoherent sentences. What as the matter with him? Why couldn't he think straight?  
  
" Gohan, Gohan, listen to me you have to eat. BULMA!" Vegeta teared up and held Gohan's hand. "Gohan please eat, you need to get stronger . . . so we can spar tomorrow."  
  
"Is Piccolo still here?" Gohan looked around. "I need to tell my family good bye too Vegeta,"  
  
"What are you talking about good bye? Your not going anywhere."  
  
Piccolo opened the door and motioned for the others to enter. He lead Pan to Gohan's side and hefted her up so she could sit on the bed.  
  
" Daddy?" Pan's lip tremmbled.  
  
"Panny, I have to go see King Emma for a little while okay? Don't cry. And take care of Vegeta and everyone. Your so strong... like your mother." Gohan hugged Pan to him and looked at everyone else. " Good bye." He looked at Vegeta. "I love you so much, please, don't be sad. Just love Vegeta."  
  
"No, Gohan don't do this. Bulma...get food, someone help him."  
  
"Daddy! Don't die, I don't want you to!" Pan reached to her father for a hug only to be pushed to Vegeta.  
  
"Take care of her Koi."  
  
Vegeta held the young crying girl in his arms and silently watched as his love Died. " I will Gohan, I will take care of her."  
  
~~~~~~~ Narration guy : Son Gohan Died. A horrible Death. And Pan cried. A lot. It was sad. The hole story is sad and you all thought is would be a happy ending HAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHA! I laugh at your stupidity. ~rips of mask and you all see RED laughing and pointing at you.~ okay so it was cruel but you have to admit you would be disappointed with a happy ending. I mean I had one planed out and it was really bad. I mean Goku would be happy and fucking Krillen if Gohan didn't die. So I'll make you a deal, if I get 10 reviews I will continue, if I don't then Gohan stays Dead and you don't get to know who is pregnant. Or what Geta dose about this predicament. Or anything. So HA.  
  
R&R 


End file.
